


things you said with too many miles between us

by Snacky



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: Robb probably shouldn't have said it that way, but now there's no unsaying it.





	things you said with too many miles between us

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new work! Originally posted in "A Medley of Extemporanea" but collected here with the rest of the prompts.

He’s drunk when he says it. He’s lying in in the narrow bed in his dorm room staring at his phone, looking at her through the magic of facetime, and he wishes she were here with him, not all the way back on Bear Island, which has never felt quite so far away as it does tonight.

He doesn’t know why he says it — it has nothing to do with what their conversation (which is mainly about how drunk he is and how he shouldn’t be calling her so late, especially when she has to get up early for work in the morning, unlike a certain college boy she could name) — and suddenly the words are coming out of his mouth.

“I love you.”

There’s a long silence during which Dacey just frowns at him, and Robb considers pulling the blankets over his head. Luckily she saves him from that humiliation with a question. “Why would you say that?”

“Um…” Because it’s true, but maybe that’s not the correct answer here?

Dacey sighs. “You can’t say that to me, Robb. Not now. Not when you’re 1500 miles away. Not in the middle of the night. Not into a camera.”

“But…” Strangely, after his big slip, words don’t seem to want to come out of his mouth anymore. Probably for the best, Robb decides, since now Dacey is pointing a finger at the camera and looks and sounds pretty pissed.

“And not when you’re drunk! Especially not when you’re drunk!”

“Well, I’d say it if I was sober too.” Oh, there’s his words back and slipping out before he even knows what he’s saying.

There’s another silence, and Robb considers his blankets again, but no, that was evidently the right thing to let slip, because Dacey’s expression softens, and when she finally speaks, her tone is fond.

“You’d say it when you’re sober, hmm?”

Robb’s not sure, but he thinks he detects a challenge. “Yes, I’d say if I was sober! I promise!”

Dacey grins at that and Robb’s pretty sure he’s not in trouble anymore. “How about when you’re hungover?”

“Huh?”

“When you’re hungover. Tomorrow morning. Call me and say it then. Goodnight, Robb.”

The call is over and her face is gone from the screen before he can even blink. Robb thinks that’s probably for the best, because the way he was going, he could get himself in a lot more trouble without even trying. Maybe get engaged or start a war or something. Now he can just get some much needed sleep.

But he sets his alarm before he drifts off, because he’s got a promise to keep, even though he knows he’s going to have one hell of a hangover.


End file.
